


A Favour

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Derek, Dead Allison, Depressed Stiles, Derek works with the sheriff, Fluff, Happy Stiles, Kid Fic, M/M, im not sure what this is, kid Cora, kid!Cora, post 3b, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Derek first day at the Sheriff Station and he can't find a babysitting for Cora. What does he do when he needs a emergency babysitter? He calls Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favour

"I'm sorry sir but we're full," A old women sighed down the phone.

"Please," Derek was close to getting angry, he'd already began pacing around the loft, but being quiet enough not to wake Cora. "Can't you squeeze her in?"

"Sir, you know we can't do that," The woman was clearly pissed now, she'd been arguing with Derek for almost 10 minutes now.

"Just for today. Look you...you don't understand, I just need someone to look after my daughter while I go to work."

"Then I suggest you phone a friend," The woman replied bitterly before hanging up, leaving Derek fuming. He couldn't believe it. It was his first day at his new job down at the Sheriff Station and he couldn't even get a damn babysitter! He knew he couldn't call in sick, not on his first day and taking a 3 year old in with him wasn't an option.

He thought about the people he could phone but began to realise the list was very short. With Lydia, Erica and Boyd being away at college, Scott has his apprenticeship at Deaton's vet so they weren't available. Isaac was still in France with Chris, and have been since Allison's passing.

So he couldn't call Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Scott or Isaac. And that only left one person, Stiles. Derek remembers hearing about Stiles graduating, going to college but apparently he convinced the educators to let him work from home. Stiles was close to dropping out of high school if it wasn't for Lydia and Scott practically begging him not to throw his life away. So everyone knew the best option for Stiles to engage at something was to do it were he was most comfortable.

It was a long shot, but Derek hesitantly dialled the number and called it. After two rings, a quiet voice answered.

"Derek?" Stiles voice wavered slightly but Derek ignored it, knowing he was running out of time to get a babysitter.

"Hey, Stiles, are you busy?" Derek replied, raking a hand through his hair.

"Depends what you define as 'busy'," Stiles sighed. "What do you need?"

"A babysitter," Derek could practically hear his watch ticking and he knew this was taking too long.

"Derek, I don't think-"

"Please, Stiles, I need someone to look after Cora, okay? Just get your head out of your fucking arse and do me a favour, please!" Derek snapped, his voice almost shouting with anger. He felt his fingers tense against the phone, feeling it almost crack before he loosened and listened to the unsettling silence coming from Stiles.

"You know," Stiles said quietly. "If you want someone to do you a favour, it usually requires not being a total asshole to them."

"Stiles, I don't need this shit from you just..." Derek trailed off, continuing with a more soft voice. "Please, it will only be a few hours and you know Cora loves you so there shouldn't be any problems with her!"

Another stretch of silence came from Stiles before he spoke again. "I'll be over in 10 minutes," Stiles didn't give Derek anytime to respond before he ended the call.

Derek didn't know whether to be relieved or equally as frustrated. He knew calling Stiles probably wasn't the best option but he needed someone and Stiles seemed to be the only one available.

He didn't waste his time. He continued to get dressed and wake up Cora, who was very confused as to why Derek was going out.

By the time Derek had finished explaining that Dad was starting work and Uncle Stiles was going to be looking after her, Stiles had pulled up outside.

Cora seemed undoubtably excited to finally see Uncle Stiles again. With Stiles still being slightly distant from the pack, he became distant to Cora and the relationship they had made almost faded.

Derek settled Cora on the couch when the loft door slid open, and Stiles slowly walked in.

"Uncle Stiles!" Cora cheered as she jumped up and ran to him. A smile appeared on Stiles face as he bent down to pick Cora up. Wrapping his arms around her as she hugged him.

"Wow, look how big you are!" Stiles said with a wide smile, swaying slightly and Derek thought it probably wasn't best for Stiles to be picking Cora up considering her could barely carry his own weight. Stiles wore skinny jeans, although he'd lost so much weight that they were still baggy on him. His oversized sweatshirt made his frame look unhealthily small and fragile. The purple bags under his eyes stood out massively against his pale skin.

Stiles slowly lowered Cora to the floor and she ran off back to the couch to continue watching her children programme on TV. Stiles turned to find Derek already looking at him, a look of uncertainty.

"Derek, it'll be fine," Stiles said although Derek didn't find it reassuring.

"Are you sure? You don't look-"

"I know I look like hell, I've been told that a lot, I don't need reminding," Stiles cut him off, not intending to sound so pissed. "Now get going, Sourwolf," Stiles broke out a small smile at the nickname. "Wouldn't want to get fired on the first day."

Derek huffed, giving Stiles his normal glare before grabbing his coat. "You know were everything is, so if anything happens, and I mean anything, just give me a call-"

"Derek," Stiles almost laughed. "Chill out, dude. I take care of Erica and Boyd's kids all the time, and theres two of them! One kid will be easy."

"I'll be back around dinner time." Derek sighed, taking in what Stiles said.

"Bye, Daddy," Cora called waving.

"Bye, Cora," Derek smiled and turned on his heel, stopping at the door. "Don't be naughty for Stiles."

 

* * *

 

The day at work dragged for Derek and he couldn't believe how boring it was. He knew he wasn't going to be out on field on the first day but being stuck at the desk was killing him. He'd called Stiles almost every hour to check on him and every time Stiles answered, he sounded more like his old self. He was either laughing or actually happy when he told Derek what they were up to.

Derek managed to ease his way into leaving work an hour early as the Sheriff Station was pack and he couldn't wait any longer.

His drive home was hectic, breaking the speed limit and almost running a red light when he finally pulled up outside the loft. Before making any attempt to go in, Derek listened in and relaxed at the sound of two heart beats. He slid the loft door open, revealing what he could only refer to as a total mess. There were toys everywhere, DVD's scattered in front of the TV that was currently playing Monsters University and the kitchen looked like a food explosion took place in there.

Derek was about to shout when he noticed two bodies curled up on the couch. Hesitantly, he walked closer. He found Stiles laying on his back, head propped up on a mountain of pillows with Cora curled up at his side, her head resting on his chest, his right arm wrapped around her almost protectively. And both completely asleep.

Derek left to sleep while he began to tidy up. Usually he would have probably thrown Stiles into the wall for making such a mess. But Derek couldn't remember the last time he heard of Stiles sleeping properly, and he didn't want to ruin it.

It was about half an hour before Stiles began to stir, his eyes fluttering open. Carefully, he slid himself off the couch without waking Cora and wrapping a blanket around her. He turned on his heel and made his way to the kitchen.

"Oh," Stiles said in surprise when he found Derek wiping down the counter tops with a cloth. "Didn't realise you were home."

"Got back about half an hour ago," Derek replied, sounding slightly annoyed as he cleaned the cloth in the sink. "So, how was she?"

"Yeah, she was good," Stiles scratched the back of his neck, showing how awkward and uncomfortable he felt. "Do you want some help? I'm sorry, we didn't mean to make such a mess. I mean...I was going to tidy it up before you got home and I didn't mean to fall asleep on the couch-"

"Stiles," Derek cut him off, realising that he was getting close to blabbing. "Its fine."

"Oh o-okay," Stiles looked at his feet, awkward silence filling the room. "I should go."

You don't have to, Derek wanted to say. Instead, he said, "Thanks, Stiles. I owe you for this."

"Nah," Stiles shrugged. "It was fun, if you need me to do to again then just call."

**Author's Note:**

> Aw cute one shot :)  
> Leave kudos and comments lovelies


End file.
